Summer Snow
by StressedButWellWritten
Summary: Gender bent Elsa and Jack Frost. What happens when Elson finds a mysterious new girl washed up in Arendelle's port? Will her try to save her and send her home? Or will he keep her with him?


"Elson! Elson! C'mon C'mon!" Andy pulled my hand. Running towards the gates, and nearly jumping up and down. I was worried that he'd start jumping and clicking his heels. "Alright, alright! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I followed in suit, jogging to catch up with him. I love how close we've gotten. I've kept to my promise and have never closed the gates. The kingdom even opened trade routes with my cousins island. So she's constantly visiting with her new husband. Everyone thinks he's great. And me and Andy? Well, I think we're closer than when we were young. And Andy and Kristen remain in a tight circle. They keep to themselves and make their time worth while. She's great at her ice deliveries and that eliminates me asking for volunteers to do the job. Lost in thought, I shake my head to clear the fogginess that staring into space provided. "Andy! What do you have me running for!?" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth. He was already yards away from me. He stopped running, and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath "There's a girl" He puffed "She- She's like you!" He gulped for air in his lungs then started sprinting towards the castle again. Like me? What did he mean? I stopped in my tracks and stared at my hands. Flakes immediately started rising from my palms in a beautiful dance. I smiled. Someone like me? Someone with my powers.I pushed myself forward, working my lungs beyond their potential. I slammed into the front door and then I saw her. She was collapsed on the floor. Unconcious. Stepping forward I saw her more clearly. White hair. Pale skin. Her hair done into a long braid against her royal blue pullover. Her long legs were only covered by a pair of tan shorts. As my eyes traveled up and her down this mystery girls figure, my eyes immediately widened. She had no shoes! Poor thing. She must be freezing! It's almost 2 weeks until the first snowfall and the weather has been dropping significantly. "Augustine!" My voice echoed through the foyer and I knew she would hear me. Soon after I called, a frenzy of fast paced clicks made their way into the room. "Yes, my king?" I hate that title. "Please see to it that, whoever this is has warm clothes and a room to sleep in. " "But ,sir, do you really that's a good idea? I mean after all we know next to nothing about this girl. All we know is that she was found alive ,by some miracle, floating in the water by the docks! What if she-" I held my hand up. I didn't want to hear anymore "She will stay in the castle until she regains consciousness. That word is final. Now ,please, see to it that she is safe and warm" My final word being spoken, Augustine huffed and went off to get her first task handled. There was a lull around the room. Everyone was quiet. And my peaking curiosity made me oblivious to the girl on the floor. Everyone was shocked, needless to say. And stepping away from my head and into reality made me hear the gasps clearly. Looking to my left I saw the tiny body gasping, like she was clinging to last piece of life she had left. Rushing to her side I helped her sit up. Leaning on me for support she started coughing hard. Without thinking I brushed her hair out of her face with my fingertips. She was fully conscious now. Disoriented but conscious. That made me happy. "W-where am I?" She asked to the air more than any specific person. Her voice was sweet and sounded like a lost child's would. "You're in Arendelle. Are you alright?" I answered. She gasped " So I made it?" Her voice was soft and fleeting. Like a whisper. "Are you okay?" I got no response. "Hello?" I pulled her body into my lap so I could see her better. "Are you alright miss?" Her eyes started to close. Slower and slower until they were about a centimeter wide. "Hello?!" I was frantic now." Can you tell me your name?" I slight movement stirred in my arms. "What's your name miss!?" She smiled so light; just the corners of her mouth went up. A nod. "-" Followed by a slight groan. "Cmon! You can do it! Tell me your name!" She was fading. Fast. "Get her to a bed! Send in the doctor!" 3 servants helped me bring her into the room. Then they left me alone with her while they got the doctor. "Please tell me you're okay. Just tell me your name. What's your name?" Holding her hand as she laid on the bed, I felt an overwhelming responsibility over her. Like it was my job to protect her. A knock was on the door. Andy poked his head in "Elson. The doctor is coming in. He said you have to go." I nodded. Completely understanding. Andy walked away, and just as I was leaving; I heard it. I turned my head fast "What'd you say?" Smiling with her eyes closed, she made her voice go one higher than a whisper "Jackie. My name's Jacklyn Frost" 


End file.
